


[podfic] The Dinner

by mightbeanasshole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/pseuds/mightbeanasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[podfic] Somehow, Mrs. Jones thinks inviting her son's English teacher for Thanksgiving dinner is a great idea. Michael and Geoff have to act like they're not completely into each other for a few hours. An AU/alternate version of events for The Aftermath. [Rating & tags changed for Chapter 4]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nateyface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nateyface/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632049) by [nateyface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nateyface/pseuds/nateyface). 



####  [ ](http://mcdammit.com/wp/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/dinner-podfic-cover.jpg)

#### Written by [Nateyface](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nateyface/pseuds/nateyface) // Read by [MightBeAnAsshole](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole)

_Somehow, Mrs. Jones thinks inviting her son's English teacher for Thanksgiving dinner is a great idea._  
_Michael and Geoff have to act like they're not completely into each other for a few hours._  
_An AU/alternate version of events for[The Aftermath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2398916)._  
  
Find the [complete story on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2632049/chapters/5873420), and [visit Nate's tumblr](http://ryanslostfootage.tumblr.com/) for more.  
  
**Length:** 13:32  
  
**As always, feedback and podficcing tips are welcomed!**

If you enjoy it, consider signing up to throw me a few bucks on [Patreon](patreon.com/horrificsmut) and get early access to a variety of content. **  
**

[ ](http://mcdammit.com/wp/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/The-Dinner-Chapter-1.mp3)

 


	2. Preparation

####  [ ](http://mcdammit.com/wp/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/dinner-podfic-cover.jpg)

#### Written by [Nateyface](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nateyface/pseuds/nateyface) // Read by [MightBeAnAsshole](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole)

_Somehow, Mrs. Jones thinks inviting her son's English teacher for Thanksgiving dinner is a great idea._  
_Michael and Geoff have to act like they're not completely into each other for a few hours._  
_An AU/alternate version of events for[The Aftermath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2398916)._  
  
Find the [complete story on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2632049/chapters/5873420), and [visit Nate's tumblr](http://ryanslostfootage.tumblr.com/) for more.  
  
**Length:** 13:23  
  
**As always, feedback and podficcing tips are welcomed!**

If you enjoy it, consider signing up to throw me a few bucks on [Patreon](patreon.com/horrificsmut) and get early access to a variety of content. **  
**

[ ](http://mcdammit.com/wp/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/The-Dinner-Chapter-2.mp3)

 


	3. Execution

####  [ ](http://mcdammit.com/wp/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/dinner-podfic-cover.jpg)

#### Written by [Nateyface](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nateyface/pseuds/nateyface) // Read by [MightBeAnAsshole](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole)

_Somehow, Mrs. Jones thinks inviting her son's English teacher for Thanksgiving dinner is a great idea._  
_Michael and Geoff have to act like they're not completely into each other for a few hours._  
_An AU/alternate version of events for[The Aftermath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2398916)._  
  
Find the [complete story on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2632049/chapters/5873420), and [visit Nate's tumblr](http://ryanslostfootage.tumblr.com/) for more.  
  
**Length:** 16:40  
  
**As always, feedback and podficcing tips are welcomed!**

If you enjoy it, consider signing up to throw me a few bucks on [Patreon](patreon.com/horrificsmut) and get early access to a variety of content. **  
**

[ ](http://mcdammit.com/wp/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/The-Dinner-Chapter-3.mp3)

 


	4. Celebration

####  [ ](http://mcdammit.com/wp/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/dinner-podfic-cover.jpg)

#### Written by [Nateyface](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nateyface/pseuds/nateyface) // Read by [MightBeAnAsshole](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole)

_Somehow, Mrs. Jones thinks inviting her son's English teacher for Thanksgiving dinner is a great idea._  
_Michael and Geoff have to act like they're not completely into each other for a few hours._  
_An AU/alternate version of events for[The Aftermath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2398916)._  
  
Find the [complete story on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2632049/chapters/5873420), and [visit Nate's tumblr](http://ryanslostfootage.tumblr.com/) for more.  
  
**Length:** 15:22  
  
**As always, feedback and podficcing tips are welcomed!**

If you enjoy it, consider signing up to throw me a few bucks on [Patreon](patreon.com/horrificsmut) and get early access to a variety of content. **  
**

[ ](http://mcdammit.com/wp/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/The-Dinner-Chapter-4-recut.mp3)

 


End file.
